nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (Commonly referred to as Nick) is an worldwide cable television network owned by Viacom International. SpongeBob SquarePants is the mascot of the television network Nickelodeon. History logo.]] Nickelodeon was launched on 1 December 1977 as the Pinwheel channel in Columbus (Ohio) on the QUBE cable system (now Time Warner Cable). During its broadcast day, it would air shows such as the long-running Pinwheel, along with Video Comic Book, America Goes Bananaz, Nickel Flicks and By the Way. On 1 April 1979, the channel went national when they expanded to another QUBE system in Buffalo (New York). In 1980 Geraldine Laybourne joined the network. She would become President of Nickelodeon in 1983. On 1 April 1979 the channel expanded nationwide as Nickelodeon first channel just for kids. The channel became known for its iconic green slime, originally featured in the network's first major hit, the 1980s Canadian comedy show You Can't Do That on Television. The slime was then adopted by the station as a primary feature of many of its shows. On 1 December 1984, the original "Silver Ball" logo which was used since 1981, was replaced with the former "Orange" shape-shifting logo. On 28 September 2009 Nickelodeon launched a new logo. To match with the relaunched channels: Nick Jr., TeenNick, and Nickelodeon. Programming Nicktoons Nicktoons are animated television programs airing on Nickelodeon. Prior to 1991, Nickelodeon aired mostly foreign-based cartoons mainly coming from Canada, United Kingdom, France, Eastern Europe (mainly Russia & Poland), and Japan as well as American cartoons that were produced by other companies. Over the years, more Nicktoons were created and aired. Other Nicktoons were created for Nick Jr.. Major blocks Nick Jr. Nick Jr. was a programming block on Nickelodeon and in September 28, 2009 it will become a Channel. It started at 6:30 AM ET, depending on the time of the season and other shows scheduled. It is aimed at a preschool-age audience. Nick at Nite Nick at Nite is the evening programming block broadcast over Nickelodeon Sundays – Thursdays from 8 PM to 6:30 AM and Friday-Saturdays 10 PM to 6 AM. TEENick TEENick was a programming block that began in 1992 as SNICK and played on Saturday nights, before moving to Sunday nights, and then back to Saturday nights. SNICK was relaunched and renamed TEENick in 2004. TEENick was originally hosted by Nick Cannon and was later hosted by J Boogie. Nick on CBS Nick on CBS was a programming block on CBS, from September 2002 to September 2004. It consisted of programs originating on Nickelodeon. The block replaced, and was later replaced by, Nick Jr. on CBS Nick Jr. on CBS Nick Jr. on CBS was the preschool programming block on CBS that began in September 2000, replacing CBS Kids. This Saturday Morning block presented programming from Nick Jr.. The block was restored in 2004, when Nick on CBS was canceled. This block was replaced by KOL Secret Slumber Party (now KEWLopolis, Then Cookie Jar TV) in 2006. Sister channels Nickelodeon has spun off several other cable networks. Nickelodeon Games and Sports Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids was an U.S. cable television network, which was launched on 1 March 1999 as part of MTV Networks suite of digital cable channels. Olympic swimmer and Figure It Out host Summer Sanders was named the Commissioner of Nick GAS. Dave Aizer and Vivianne Collins were the network's original on-air hosts, with Mati Moralejo joining soon after. Nick GAS has left the DirecTV and digital cable line-ups on 31 December 2007. On this date, another Nickelodeon-based network, The N, took GAS's channel position. Nick GAS was removed from Dish Network on 23 April 2009 and was again replaced by Cartoon Network's West Coast Feed. Nicktoons Network Nicktoons Network, also known as Nicktoons TV and Nicktoons, was a digital cable and satellite television network that airs classic and modern Nicktoons. The N The N was a television channel in the United States aimed at teenagers and young adults. The channel was once sharing the evening portion of each day with Noggin. On 31 December 2007 it took over Nickelodeon GAS's positions. The channel is now called TeenNick. Noggin Noggin was a television channel in the United States aimed at preschool-aged and early elementary-school-aged children. The channel has only programming promtions in lieu of commercials and is usually carried on a digital cable tier, and the basic tiers of satellite providers. The channel is now Nick Jr. Nick Jr. Nick Jr. is a television channel in the United States aimed at preschool-aged and early elementary-school-aged children. It replaced Noggin on 28 September 2009. TeenNick TeenNick 'is a television channel in the United States aimed at teenagers and young adults. Other Nickelodeon projects Nick.com 'Nick.com is the official website of Nickelodeon. It was originally centered on Natalie's Backseat Traveling Web Show which launched in 1996 and continued until 1998. Nick.com gives visitors of the site the option to register onto the site. Such registration would give the member a "Nickname", which is referring towards his or her membership. Users can e-mail messages to others with NickMail. Nick.com has over 500 online games, many of them are related to the shows that currently or formerly aired on Nickelodeon. Since 6 January 2006 Nickelodeon has been doing the New Game of the Week Program. Every week features a new game, allowing users to get extra benefits for playing. Nick.com also includes Nicktropolis and TurboNick. Nickelodeon Magazine Nickelodeon Magazine was launched by Nickelodeon in 1993, following a short-lived effort from 1990. It contains informative non-fiction pieces, humor, interviews, pranks, recipes (such as green slime cake), and a comic book section in the center featuring original comics by leading underground cartoonists as well as strips about popular Nicktoons. In December 2009, the USA stopped with their last issue. In other countries it's still released. Nickelodeon Movies Nickelodeon Movies is the network's motion picture production arm. It has produced films based on Nickelodeon programs, as well as other adaptations and original projects. Its films are released by fellow Viacom division division. of Paramount Pictures. Destinations Nicktoons Studios Nicktoons Studios (formerly known as Games Animation) is a facility at Burbank (California). It serves as a production facility for many active Nicktoons. It also has earlier Nicktoons scattered on top of the studio at random places. It also serves as a home to the Nicktoons Network and has been used on the Nicktoons Network site replacing the Nickelodeon foot logo with the Nicktoons Network logo. Nickelodeon Universe at Mall of America The Nickelodeon theme park, "Nickelodeon Universe", a rebranding of The Park at MOA in the Mall of America, is set to open in Spring 2008. New attractions include an Avatar: The Last Airbender-themed half-pipe ride, a SpongeBob SquarePants-themed roller coaster, and Splat-O-Sphere. Theme park areas Nickelodeon Studios Nickelodeon Studios was an attraction at Universal Orlando Resort that opened on 7 June 1990, and housed production for many Nickelodeon programs. It closed on 30 April 2005 after all of Nickelodeon's production had re-located to Burbank, California. The Slime Geyser was removed from the front of the facility in May 2005, the trademark Nickelodeon sign was removed in January 2006, and the Nickelodeon Time Capsule was removed prematurely in August 2006. The building was then converted into the Sharp Aquos Theatre, a venue for the Blue Man Group, which opened on 7 June 2007. Nickelodeon Central Nickelodeon Central is an area inside many theme parks around The United States, Canada, and Australia. The area is filled with attractions, shows, and themes featuring the Nickelodeon characters. Nickland Nickland is an area inside of Movie Park Germany featuring Nickelodeon-themed rides, including a Spongebob Squarepants-themed "Splash Battle" ride, and a Jimmy Neutron-themed roller coaster. Nickelodeon Universe Nickelodeon Universe is an area inside of Kings Island featuring Nickelodeon-themed rides and attractions. The area is one of the largest areas in the park, and has been voted "Best Kid's Area" by Amusement Today magazine since 2001. Nickelodeon Blast Zone The Nickelodeon Blast Zone is an area in Universal Studios Hollywood that features attractions centered around Nickelodeon characters and themes. The three attractions in the area, "Nickelodeon Splash", a waterpark-style area, "The Wild Thornberrys Adventure Temple", a jungle-themed foam ball play area, and "Nick Jr Backyard", a medium-sized toddler playground, are all based around interactivity. Nickelodeon Splat City Nickelodeon Splat City was an area inside of Great America (1995-2002), Kings Island (1995-2000), and Kings Dominion (1995-1999), that featured attraction involving getting messy or wet. The slime refinery theme was carried out in the attractions such as the "Green Slime Zone Definery", the "Crystal Slime Mining Maze", and the "Green Slime Transfer Truck". Hotels Nickelodeon Family Suites is a Nickelodeon-themed Holiday Inn hotel in Orlando (Florida), located near Universal Studios Resort and one mile from Walt Disney World Resort. The property includes one, two, and three-bedroom Nick-themed kid suites and various forms of Nick-themed entertainment. Nickelodeon Family Suites also contains a Nick at Nite suite for adults. Nickelodeon Resorts by Marriott is an upcoming hotel chain similar to the above Family Suites, featuring a 110,000 square foot waterpark area and 650 hotel rooms. The first of the 20 planned hotels will open in San Diego (California) in 2010. International In 1996, Nick at Nite spun off the channel TV Land, which currently airs a variety of older shows, primarily sitcoms from 1951 to 1992. It also operates language- or culture-specific Nickelodeon channels for various markets in different parts of the world, and has licensed some of its cartoons and other content, in English and local languages, to TV and cable stations such as "KI.KA" and "Super RTL" in Germany, "RTÉ Two" (English) and "TG4" (Irish) in Ireland, "YTV" and Teletoon (English) and "VRAK.TV" (French) in Canada, "Canal J" in France, Alpha Kids in Greece and "CNBC-e" in Turkey. As of August 2007, the network also broadcasts in Australia, New Zealand, UK, Ireland, Canada, Netherlands, Belgium, Germany, Scandinavia, Spain, Portugal, Cyprus, India, Italy, South East Asia, Japan, Israel, Pakistan, Bangladesh, Turkey, Hungary, France, Russia, Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Africa, Latin America, and Brazil. On 11 October 2006, Viacom's subsidiary MTV Networks Asia Pacific set up a new unit to manage Nickelodeon South East Asia based in Singapore. Nickelodeon was launched in Singapore and expanded its services in Southeast Asia, South Asia, and Polynesia. In the present Nickelodeon Philippines and Nickelodeon India started working independently. They started their new website, Nicksplat.com in 2003. In India, Nickelodeon is available on the One Alliance bouquet, through the Dish TV and Tata Sky DTH services. In the Philippines, it is available on SkyCable Gold (Silver and Platinum) channel 45, Sun Cable (SkyCable) channel 34 and Global Destiny Cable channel 21. In Hong Kong, it is available on now TV, while in Malaysia, it is available over Astro via Channel 60. In Singapore, it is available over Starhub Cable TV and in Indonesia, Nickelodeon is available on Astro Nusantara channel 14 and is also broadcast on Global TV, a free-to-air television channel. A pan-Arabia version of Nickelodeon is slated to relaunch in 2008, in countries such as Saudi Arabia, Egypt, the United Arab Emirates and Lebanon. From the late-1990s until the mid-2000s, Nickelodeon was offered on the Showtime Arabia and Orbit satellite services, until they were removed. Logos These are some Nickelodeon logos: File:Nick-old.jpg|Nickelodeon's original logo (1981-1984) File:Nickelodeonlogo.jpg|Former Nickelodeon "Splat" logo used in 1984 until 2006. References See also *Nicktoons *Nicktoons Network *Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids *Noggin *TeenNick Official sites * Nickelodeon America * Nickelodeon UK * Nicktropolis * Nick Jr. * Nicktoons Network * Nickelodeon Australia * Nickelodeon Germany * Nickelodeon Netherlands * Nickelodeon Belgium * Nickelodeon Canada * Nickelodeon Austria * Nickelodeon Central * Nickelodeon China * Nickelodeon France * Nickelodeon India * Nickelodeon Italy * Nickelodeon Asia * Nickelodeon Israel * Nickelodeon Japan * Nickelodeon Korea * Nickelodeon in Latin America * Nickelodeon New Zealand * Nickelodeon Portugal * Nickelodeon Scandinavia * Nickelodeon Spain * Nickelodeon in Russia and CIS * Nickelodeon Turkey Category:Nickelodeon